


Your body is a wonderland

by LittleGrayTurtle



Series: Quick Dirty Drabbles No One Asked For [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: And brush your teeth after so much sugar pls, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, don't read if lactose intolerant because cheezy, don't read if you have diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: It was a great feeling to listen to your boyfriend's passionate talk about work and how much he loved what he was doing. Fabrics, stones, types of zippers, Instagram models... Uruha didn't really care about those.He was more concerned about Ruki's health.





	Your body is a wonderland

Ruki was overworking himself, Uruha noticed. Again. That goddamn new line of his is going to be the end of him, Uruha thought while looking at the face of his sleeping lover. Uruha was carrying him to the bed, because Ruki fell asleep on his desk. Again. The older placed Ruki gently on their bed and soon was slipping under the covers himself. He looked at the calm, unbothered face nuzzling into the pillow. Few irritating strands of hair were blocking the view so he brushed them away, careful not to disturb Ruki’s sleep. Uruha couldn’t help but smile faintly at that sight. What a pity that face would have a worry and stress painted on it throughout the following day, Uruha thought and sighed deeply. He slowly dozed off himself while thinking how possibly he could help his boyfriend relax.

Even though Uruha woke up early on the next day, the other half of the bed was already empty and cold. Uruha didn’t even bother to message Ruki and ask why he left so early. He knew the younger was probably deciding on fabrics, designs and other things Uruha had no idea of. It was almost half past nine when Uruha finally left the bed, nothing really rushing him, since he knew Ruki probably wouldn’t be home until very late in the evening. Throughout the day Uruha busied himself with trying to make new beats, but it didn’t go well since on his mind was mostly Ruki’s tired and stressed face.

Just like Uruha predicted, Ruki was back at home late in the evening. The younger kissed Uruha on the cheek and thanked for waiting for him with the dinner. Uruha appreciated that but he was still concerned about Ruki’s health since all dinner passed for them with Ruki either talking about hard choices he had to make that day or the younger scrolling through his phone, explaining himself with getting another important email he had to immediately read.

After the dinner Ruki didn’t even ask if he could help with cleaning up the dishes. Not because he didn’t want to. It was mostly due to his tiredness. Ruki was lying almost asleep on the dining table when he suddenly stood up and excused himself, saying he need a shower to woke up a little bit. Uruha was slowly getting frustrated with Ruki’s reckless behaviour. He had to do something about it.

So when he heard the bathroom door being opened after twenty minutes or so, Uruha took Ruki’s forgotten phone and put it on mute. Maybe that way Ruki would spend some time not worrying about the brand. Surprisingly, he heard Ruki open the door to their bedroom. Could it be Ruki was that exhausted he was about to go to sleep? Uruha stood up from the couch and walked quickly to the bedroom.

Going to sleep, yeah. In another century, Uruha thought to himself when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the bed under the duvet, with a laptop on his lap. He sighed deeply as he approached the bed. ‘Could you stop thinking about Nil Due Nil Un for a moment?’

‘Hm?’ Ruki was pulled into reality by Uruha’s annoyed voice. He looked genuinely worried. ‘Something’s wrong?’

‘I don’t know,’ Uruha sat on the foot end of the bed and eyed Ruki. ‘Maybe that you are overworking yourself and I am worried?’

‘Oh come on, ‘Ruha.’ Ruki smiled faintly. ‘You know how important that is for me. It is something new, I am excited about it. I just need some more time to tie it all together and I swear we are going to spend more time together. Bare with me a bit longer, please.’

‘Ruki,’ Uruha’s voice was now more serious, almost threatening. ‘It is not about me feeling abandoned.’ he frowned and crossed his arms on his chest. ‘Do you even look in the mirror sometimes, honey? You look like a mess. You are not getting enough sleep, you are not eating properly. That’s not how you should work. It’s not healthy.’

‘You’re so sweet Uruha,’ Ruki stopped mid-sentence because there was a loud notification coming from the laptop’s speaker. The blonde eyed the screen quickly. ‘Where was I?’ he asked out loud, turning his attention back to his lover. ‘Ah, right. I can handle that for few days, you know the success will be worth it.’

When Uruha saw Ruki’s attention was fully back on the screen, he decided he had enough of the excuses. The older stood up from the bed and quickly took the duvet off the bed, exposing Ruki’s naked legs.

‘Are you nuts?’ Ruki gasped, holding tight on the laptop, preventing it from falling together with the duvet on the floor. ‘Uruha I am not in the mood and I have things to do.’

‘No, you don’t.’ Uruha grabbed Ruki’s ankles and forcefully pulled on them, sliding Ruki’s body on the covers closer to the foot end of the bed. ‘I've had enough of that.’

Before Ruki could even notice what was going on, Uruha was snatching the laptop away from him, closing it and carelessly placing it on the floor. ‘What are you doing, I told you I am not in the mood’ Ruki growled angrily at Uruha. He was about to stood up when he felt a hand pushing his chest back on the bed with ease.

‘You are not going anywhere’ Uruha quickly crawled on the bed and trapped one of Ruki’s legs between his knees. He took the other ankle and forcefully bend the leg, getting the foot closer to him. ‘Stop thrashing.’

‘Uruha I don’t have time for your games right now, let me _nnghh._ ’

The older didn’t let Ruki finish. He placed his thumbs in the middle of the sole of Ruki’s foot and pressed on it. The mewl that escaped Ruki’s mouth was only a prove on the spot of how stressed Ruki really was. ‘See how tense you are, let me take care of you.’

‘Okay,’ Ruki couldn’t disagree with that. He was very stressed and it all built up inside him for the past few days. ‘Just let me write one last email and I will let you play with me for a moment.’

Uruha’s eyes narrowed threateningly and instead of verbal reply, he was soon pressing his plump lips to Ruki’s foot and kissing it. He heard Ruki’s gasp and he couldn’t help but smile against the rough skin. Uruha begun on placing gentle kisses in various places, starting from the heel, ending on every single toe. Then Uruha pulled back and smirked, only to lean back and start licking the sole with the tip of his tongue. Up and down, up and down.

‘Hey, no stop!’ Ruki was trashing once again, giggling at the top of his lungs. ‘That tickles, Uruha stop!’

Ruki’s boyfriend pulled back for a second and looked Ruki straight in the eyes, with a noticeable playfulness written on his face. ‘Oh really? That’s interesting, let me see if that’s what caused those cute sounds of you.’ Uruha was soon back at licking Ruki’s feet but this time Ruki was prepared for the feeling so he didn’t let himself make a sound. ‘Ah, I think this one is broken, let me play with the other one.’ Uruha freed Ruki’s left leg and did exactly the same thing, kneaded the skin first, then licked it.

‘So I am broken, after all’ Ruki said, faking a remorsed tone.

‘No, you’re not.’ Uruha stated, now placing feather-like kissed along Ruki’s tibias. ‘You are just a little bit overworked and need a break.’ He continued on kissing the milky shin, massaging the muscles of Ruki’s calf with his skilled fingers. Uruha soon passed the knee and travelled further, to the skinny thigh. He sighed a bit when he saw one place that needed his attention.

‘Ouch, Uruha’ Ruki hissed when he felt Uruha put thumbs on the bruise he had on the thigh and tried to massage the purple blood clots into the skin.

‘Bruises need to be taken care of, don’t you know?’ Uruha asked and carried on with making small circles with his thumbs. ‘By the way, I don’t remember myself making this one.’

‘I leaned for something a little too vigorously over the table during one of the meetings’ Ruki smiled sheepishly at Uruha. He felt a kiss on the bruise and mewled loudly.

‘Ah yeah, you’re right’ Uruha outlined the purple mark with his tongue. ‘It is in the same place you usually have bruises after me fucking you when you bend over our dining table.’

‘Uruha, please,’ Ruki begged openly, feeling Uruha switch his position, now trapping both of his legs between his knees. ‘Stop being a tease.’

The older placed his palms flat in the middle of Ruki’s stomach and slowly travelled both of them until he reached the sides of Ruki’s hips. He felt the goosebumps forming underneath his gentle touches. ‘You wish’ Uruha huffed and started forcing his hands between Ruki’s back and the mattress. ‘Firstly I have to check if you are not hiding anything from me’ the palms were soon roaming around Ruki’s back. ‘Like the broken ribs you once hid.’

Uruha pushed on Ruki’s body, making the younger arch up against the rough touch. Ruki’s stomach was now deliciously presented to him, few drops of sweat falling down on it. He quickly lapped on them, ripping more of hot sound from between Ruki’s lips. Uruha sent a quick glance on Ruki’s face only to see it was overtaken with pleasure. Ruki’s cheeks were flushed, eyes closed and the mouth slightly open. The older was soon back at occupying Ruki’s body with his tongue, now putting it inside Ruki’s belly button and swirling it inside.

Suddenly Uruha felt Ruki’s small hands grabbing his arms and trying to pull him up. Another beg reached his ears. He straightened up and cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Without a word he grabbed Ruki’s wrists and pulled one of the hands to his plump mouth. Uruha sucked in the neatly manicured thumb inside is mouth, looking Ruki straight in the eyes. He flicked his tongue around the digits and sucked on the finger, making Ruki scream in pleasure.

‘Please, Uruha’ the younger felt so desperate, for the first time in a week there was no work on his mind. Nothing to decide on, nothing to take care of, just a delicate pleasure that seemed to take the weight off his shoulders.

Uruha didn’t listen to the pleas, no longer sucking on the thumb, simply pinning both of Ruki’s hands on each side of his head and leaning towards Ruki’s face. He chuckled when he saw the puppy eyes of his lover and the pouty lips, begging for attention. But he completely ignored them and lowered himself to play with one of the pink nipples that were standing up hard. He got bored with the lack of proper reaction from Ruki, knowing his boyfriend was doing everything to bribe Uruha into finally touching him where he needed Uruha the most.

The trick didn’t work on the older, he was soon travelling his tongue flat along Ruki’s sternum to the right collarbone. Uruha smirked before delivering a first nib on the bone. And there it was, a hoarse moan. ‘You are so beautiful, so, so, so beautiful’ Uruha alternated between delicate bites and kisses on the collarbone. After a while he begun on travelling both of his palms along Ruki’s hands, still efficiently pinning them down. When he was nearing the end of the bone his hands were closing the distance to both sides of Ruki’s neck. Uruha changed to gently brushing the tip of his index fingers along the muscles when finally he grabbed on Ruki’s chin and stopped abusing Ruki’s collarbone.

‘Thank you’ Ruki whispered, looking Uruha straight into the eyes, fond of everything his lover did to make all of the stress go away, even for a moment. But soon the feeling of gratitude was replaced with pure desire. ‘Kiss me.’ he begged, wrapping his arms around Uruha’s neck and pulling the older closer.

Finally Uruha complied. He pulled on Ruki’s chin and closed their mouths together, begin a hot, skilled kiss between the both of them. It started with few quick brushes of lips, alternated with growls of pleasure. Then Uruha sensually licked Ruki’s lower lip and pulled on it with his teeth making it clear he wanted to deepen the kiss.

Ruki immediately opened his lips, waiting for Uruha’s tongue to enter his mouth, searching for all of the sensitive places. He was so lost in the pleasure of the sultry kiss, he shuddered when a hand lowered the material of his boxers just enough to expose his hard cock to the hot air in the bedroom. ‘Yes, please’ Ruki broke the kiss for a second to mumble a last plea.

Uruha was soon skillfully getting Ruki off with his hand travelling up and down the hard cock, in a tempo Uruha knew Ruki loved. The older didn’t forget to swipe his thumb now and then on the sensitive places. ‘I love you so much, you are so beautiful.’ Uruha kept on whispering sweet nothings straight on Ruki’s lips between the kissed. Shortly Uruha felt Ruki was coming undone, spurting come between both of their bodies, thrusting his hips up in the air and exposing his neck for Uruha to bruise and bite on.

‘Thank you’ Ruki was panting, his body still not fully back from the high. But he forced himself to open his eyes just to see the wonderful smile of his lover and his eyes full of amusement. ‘Thank you so much’ Ruki leaned in for another kiss, this time more of a short and lazy. He reached out his hand to cup Uruha’s half-hard cock through the material of Uruha’s pants. ‘May I?’

Ruki’s hand was soon pulled by Uruha off his crotch. He was soon shaking his head, bearing his teeth in a big smile on his face. ‘No.’ Uruha said and when he saw Ruki looked clueless and worried, he brushed the sticky with sweat strands of Ruki’s hair off and explained himself. ‘You are tired,’ the older slipped his fingers between Ruki’s ones and brought their entangled hands to his mouth. He placed a kiss on their hands. ‘Today was all about you.’

‘But sleeping with a bone…’ Ruki started, only to be cut off by Uruha with another kiss.

‘Who cares about a boner when I can just cuddle you and watch as you doze off into the sleep you deserve after working so hard’ Uruha chuckled after breaking the kiss.

‘I don’t know what I did to deserve you’ Ruki sighed and watched Uruha slid from the bed, only to bring back some tissues and wipe Ruki’s stomach off his own cum.

‘Let’s recap…’ he threw the dirty piece of paper into the bin. ‘Maybe…’ he picked up the duvet off the floor and walked to the bed. ‘Maybe has been there when I needed you. Or maybe it's your tight ass.’

‘Fair enough.' Ruki summed up with a big smile on his face, sparkles of light dancing in his eyes. Ruki was soon covered with a duvet. He felt Uruha slid under the layer and get closer to him only to wrap one of his arms around his small body and pulling it closer. Ruki nuzzled into the skinny chest before him, making little circles on it with his nose. He threw his arm over Uruha’s body. ‘I am sorry for making you worry like that.’

‘It is okay as long as you promise me not to overwork yourself so much from now on,’ Uruha kissed Ruki’s forehead.

‘I can say I might try’ Ruki smiled against the skin before him.

‘I am not satisfied with that’ Uruha huffed.

‘Okay, okay. I will not overwork myself.’ Ruki promised. He rudely shoved his leg between Uruha’s ones, searching for heat. ‘As long as you keep on telling me how perfect I am before we go to sleep. Everyday. From now on.’

‘Deal.’ Uruha agreed and pulled Ruki even closer together, whispering comforting words until he saw Ruki crossing the line between consciousness and unconsciousness. He took a drag of the scent of Ruki’s hair and dozed off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I die a little bit inside when i don't write for a week so I just needed a quick drabble, a quick drabble says me puking out 2.7k in two hours.  
> I am busy and I am a mess yet.


End file.
